The Bloodthirsty
by Diacasia
Summary: diosas, caprichosos, orgullosos y hasta malvados, capaces de lo que sea por lograr su objetivo, es así como una diosa sedienta de sangre mortal crea una raza para ayudarla en su cometido, ¿sobrevivirán los mortales a estas creaciones?
1. Chapter 1

**The Bloodthirsty**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **¨Una Simple Historia¨**

Hacia un hermoso día en la ciudad de Canterlot, parecía ser un día muy común, en las calles del lugar se encontraban el grupo de amigas, estaban muy animadas pero cada paso que daba la princesa de la amistad los ponis se arrodillaban ante ella.

-Ugh…oigan, no es necesario- dice ella poniendo su casco en su pecho.

-Ay querida déjalos, después de todo eres de la realeza no tienes por qué sentirte así por algo tan normal- comento Rarity con una sonrisa glamurosa.

-Lo sé, pero la verdad para mi me incomoda, digo, yo antes era solo una unicornio y que ahora sea alicornio y todos se inclinen ante mí me da algo de…extrañes- Twilight miro a sus amigas con indiferencia, sintió un pequeño peso en su lomo y al mirar noto que estaba su pequeño y fiel amigo, Spike- Spike, tu puedes caminar solo.

-Lo sé, pero extraña estar encima de tu lomo Twilight- dijo para defenderse el dragón de escamas moradas.

Todas dieron unas pequeñas risas por tal escena.

-Twilight ¿Por qué no usamos el carruaje de la princesa?- pregunto Rarity algo fastidiada de tanto caminar.

-Porque quería pasar por algunas cosas- Twilight entra con sus amigas a una pastelería y de inmediato salen con una caja que contenía el pastel- es para la princesa.

-oh pero Twilight! No debiste! Recuerda que yo te puedo hacer uno gratis Y MAS GRANDE!- dijo en un grito Pinkie Pie muy alegre imaginando el pastel más enorme del mundo.

-Jeje lo sé, pero te veía tan ocupada con la fiesta de los hermanos Cake que no quería molestar- la alicornio parecía estar de un buen humor a pesar de que nadie la mirara como antes al ser una princesa más.

Después de tanto caminar, por fin habían llegado al castillo, los guardias la llevaron al salón del trono y un guardia presento a Twilight junto con sus demás amigas ante la princesa Celestia, la que se hallaba al lado de su hermana menor, Luna.

-Es un gusto verlas otra vez a todas- dice la monarca solar mientras las abrazaba.

-La extrañe mucho princesa Celestia- dijo Twilight correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Twilight, eres una princesa creo que ahora solo debes llamarnos por nuestros nombres- le dice Luna a la princesa de la amistad.

-Ah, lo olvide por completo- parecía estar algo preocupada pero Celestia pudo calmar a su ex – alumna- perdón princesa, es que con todo eso de ahora ser de la realeza bueno, estoy aprendiendo a acostumbrarme- explico ella rascándose un poco la nuca.

-No te preocupes Twilight, te entiendo, cuando pase a ser una princesa tanto como mi hermana y yo estuvimos en el lugar donde tu estas ahora, pero, no es tiempo para recordar el pasado, veo que trajeron algo, ¿se puede saber qué es?- pregunto la monarca del sol.

-ES UN DELICIOSO PASTEL!- grito de la emoción Pinkie Pie mientras se le hacía agua la boca.

-Vayamos al comedor entonces- dice la princesa de la noche mientras guía a las demás pero noto como su hermana se quedaba atrás- ¿Celestia?

-Ustedes vayan, yo debo arreglar unos asuntos- la princesa se fue un poco seria dejando a las demás confundidas.

-¿Qué ocurre Princesa?- pregunto Rainbow Dash a la princesa Luna.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo, ha estado así por una larga semana- respondió Luna algo preocupada por su hermana mayor.

Todas habían llegado al comedor, pero Twilight se percató de que faltaba alguien más en su grupo de amigas.

-¿Dónde está Rainbow Dash?- pregunto ella mirando a todos lados.

-No lo sé, hace un rato estaba a mi lado- contesto Luna algo intrigada.

Unos pasillos más lejos donde estaban ellas, la pegaso celeste se encontraba en la biblioteca siguiendo a la princesa Celestia cautelosamente sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia, la alicornio blanca había ido a un lado de la biblioteca estaba casi todo oscuro en ese lugar, Rainbow llego hasta ahí y asomo su cabeza en una de las esquinas para ver lo que hacia ella.

Celestia solo estaba leyendo un libro de pasta roja oscura, estaba seria y algo…¿asustada? Su expresión lo decía todo, ella cerró el libro con furia y lo devolvió a su sitio.

-Ellos…no pueden volver- fue lo único que dijo ella antes de volver su mirada a la salida y salir por ella.

La pegaso se encontraba pegada al techo, se aseguró que la princesa se haya ido para entrar por ese lugar, apenas podía ver algo pero al final logro encontrar aquel libro, al abrirlo sintió una brisa que le congelo el lomo, empezó a leer el libro pero después de unos minutos dio una risa.

-Ay, esto solo es una pequeña historia jaja- logro ocultar el libro entre sus alas y rápidamente, volando a la velocidad de la luz llego al comedor pero solo encontró la mirada de preocupación de sus amigas.

-¿Dónde estabas Rainbow?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Sí, hace un rato estabas con nosotras pero como si nada, desapareciste.

-Nah, es solo que anduve por ahí viendo algo que me llamo mucho la atención- mintió ella pero Applejack se le acerca muy seria-

-¿Y se puede saber que era?- pregunto la vaquera con el ceño fruncido.

-Ehm, algo personal- contesto segura de sí.

Pinkie Pie repartió los pedazos de pastel para todas, pero en medio de su pequeña merienda, entre charlas interesantes suena un relámpago, Rarity quien era la que estaba más cerca de una ventana se dio cuenta que empezaba a llover.

-Que horro! No puedo salir con tanta lluvia, se arruinaría mi crin!- dijo aterrada mientras acaricia su melena.

-Tranquilas mis pequeñas ponis, pueden quedarse esta noche no le veo ningún problema- dice Celestia con una voz tranquila mirando a sus fieles súbditas.

-Muchas gracias Princesa- dijeron al unísono con una gran sonrisa.

Después de salir del comedor para dirigirse a sus aposentos en el castillo, Rainbow Dash se les puse en frente.

-Chicas, tengo una idea ¿Por qué no mejor hacemos una pijamada?- pregunto ella muy emocionada.

-Sería estupendo, vayamos a la habitación donde una vez dormimos para luchar contra el tantabus- ordeno Twilight pues ahí había más espacio para las 6.

Todas fueron a aquella habitación, Pinkie Pie había sacado de la nada unos bocadillos para todas, en medio de sus risas y charlas, Rainbow voló arriba de ellas sacando el libro rojo.

-Tengo un libro que contiene una pequeña historia de miedo, aunque solo parece más una leyenda- dice ella volando sobre la cabeza de cada una.

-Sabía que habías desaparecido de nuestra vista por otro motivo- dice Applejack seriamente ya que no gusta de las mentiras.

-Es que si decía dónde estaba la princesa Celestia me quitaría el libro- dice la verdad la pegaso mientras les enseñaba el libro rojo de cerca.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Twilight.

-Ehm, bueno la verdad, es que este libro parece ser el de la princesa Celestia jeje- ríe nerviosamente ella.

-¿¡QUE!?- la alicornio le intento arrebatar el libro pero la pegaso no se lo dejo.

-Tranquilas! Además, si lo devolvemos ella se molestara con nosotras, y creo que tu no quieres que la princesa se moleste contigo verdad Twilight?- pregunto ella persuadiendo a su amiga.

-No…- negó la alicornio lila cruzando los cascos.

-Bien, solo debo leerlo y ya no es nada serio, mañana en la mañana yo misma lo regreso a su lugar y ella no se dará cuenta- Rainbow toma asiento al lado del pequeño bebe dragón y volviendo abrir el libro para leer su contenido- bien…cof cof…

¨ Era una noche muy oscura y tranquila, los ponis andaban paseando por las calles y otros con un poco de miedo, entraban a sus casas, nadie sabía la razón pero de la nada comenzó una gran tormenta, obligatoriamente los ponis entraban a sus casas, tal vez en tierra no era tan malo, pero en las nubes de Cloudsdale todo era un caos los pegasos intentaban entrar en sus casas más el viento los jalaba hacia otras direcciones.

Rayos se acercaban a los pegasos hiriéndolos o dándoles un buen susto, todo era destruido y otros simplemente bajan a tierra para tener mucha seguridad pidiendo a los ponis de tierra y unicornios que les dejara estar en su casa una noche, esta tormenta era la primera más horrible de todas nadie estaba a salvo y fue peor cuando un terremoto abrió la tierra en dos los ponis caían en la gran grieta y otros eran salvados, las perdidas habían subido a un número inimaginable, nadie sabía la razón de tal fenómeno en el cielo se había formado el rostro de una yegua, su expresión era aterradora los potrillos y potrancas lloraban al verla pero de la nada desapareció la tierra se cerró y el clima se calmó.

Todo mundo se preguntaba que había sido eso, ¿Quién era esa yegua? ¿Porque ocurrió tal atrocidad?, esas preguntas jamás fueron contestadas y aquellos que intentaban investigar de ello, desaparecían…y los encontraban…MUERTOS! ¨

-AAAAH!- grito el pequeño bebe dragón, Spike solo respiraba agitadamente mientras se escondía en su cama.

-Jajajaja- reía la pegaso celeste de crin arcoíris mientras se secaba unas lágrimas de tanto reír.

-Rainbow!- regaño la princesa Twilight molesta por el gran susto que le dio a su amigo.

-Oh vamos!, solo es una historia obviamente no es real!- dice en su defensa la pegaso entre risas.

-Yo creo que fue un poco grotesco…- comento Fluttershy en un tono bajo.

-Y eso que no especifique la muertes de algunos ponis jaja- Rainbow Dash deja de reír al ver la seriedad de sus amigas- ash, ¿pero que, acaso se lo tomaran enserio?

-Creo que no haya sido buena idea leer esa leyenda, y encima tomarla sin permiso - dijo la unicornio blanca un poco molesta tratando de tranquilizar a Spike.

-A poco vayan a creer que esto es real- la pegaso estaba siendo mirada con unos ojos molestos de sus amigas, ella solo rodo los ojos para evitar las demás expresiones.

-Creo que debiste decir una advertencia como en las películas- dijo Pinkie Pie mientras comía palomitas y confundía a sus amigas.

-Ustedes no saben divertirse, ya me iré a dormir buenas noches- Rainbow se recuesta en su cama quedándose dormida al instante.

-Creo que también debemos hacer lo mismo- aconsejo la pony vaquera con su típico acento mirando a las demás.

-No, esperen, no me dejen dormir solo- pidió Spike muy asustado- no quiero que se aparezca en el techo esa yegua aterradora!

-Tranquilo Spike, si quieres puedes dormir conmigo para que te sientas más tranquilo- Rarity vio a su pequeño amigo el cual le dio un gran abrazo.

-Gracias Rarity!- decía mientras la abrazaba con cariño.

-De nada Spike- la unicornio con magia llevo a Spike hacia su cama y se recostaron los dos para dormir.

-Espero que Rainbow lleve el libro a tiempo antes de que Celestia levante el sol, no quisiera ninguna problema con ella- se decía así misma Twilight muy preocupada empezando a sudar y hacer que sus pupilas se volvieran más pequeñas imaginando los regaños de su ex – maestras.

-Tranquila terroncito de azúcar, creo que ahora deberíamos irnos a dormir, ya veraz que Rainbow arreglara ese asunto en la mañana así que no te preocupes que todo estará bien- decía la poni vaquera para tranquilizar a su amiga la cual no dejaba de seguir aun asustada.

-Applejack tiene razón, ten, Pinkie trajo leche- la pegaso amarilla le entrega un vaso con leche- servirá para calmar los nervios y para que puedas dormir tranquila.

-Gracias Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy- agradeció ella con una sonrisa para tomar poco a poco la leche.

Después de unos minutos, todas las mane six estaban dormidas menos Twilight, la cual tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquel libro, miro al techo sin dejar sus pensamientos de lado.

-porque siento esto?- se preguntó para sí misma ella- solo fue una leyenda, no creo que haya sido verdad, además, el libro simplemente será devuelto en la mañana por Rainbow y ella no será vista, es muy rápida jeje- intentaba convencerse en sus palabras pero no lo lograba, al final se quedó dormida aun con ese mal presentimiento que la hacía sudar frio.

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

Hola, :,3 espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de este fanfic gore nun acepto criticas constructivas para mejorar mas este fic :( y bueno perdón si el capitulo fue corto, le pondré mucho esfuerzo al siguiente y a mi otro fic ¨Amores imposibles¨:) eso era todo, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bloodthirsty**

 **Capítulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente, Rainbow Dash se levantó temprano y como había prometido, fue a la biblioteca a llevar ese libro pero a mitad del camino en la habitación de la princesa Luna, escucho hablar a las dos hermanas nobles hermanas, le sorprendió encontrarlas despiertas tan temprano en especial a la princesa Luna, pues no era tan común verla despierta en los días, curiosa peco su oreja a la puerta para escuchar todo.

-Hermana ¿Qué ocurre? Esta semana has estado muy preocupada- decía la alicornio azul mientras observaba a la mayor con una expresión seria- has dejado de lado tus deberes reales, te has vuelto irresponsable, casi provocas una guerra con los grifos…

-LUNA!- grito Celestia con la voz real de Canterlot algo ya enojada por los regaños de su hermana menor- por favor, no me preguntes más de esto, no es nada, ya te lo dije, iré a levantar el sol, permiso- la alicornio blanca fue hacia la salida y Rainbow Dash se despega un poco, pero…

-Celestia, sé que ocurre algo, soy tu hermana ¿Qué acaso no tienes confianza en mí para decirme lo que ocurre?- pregunta indignada mientras se ponía delante de ella y negarle la salida.

-¿Enserio no lo recuerdas hermana?- cuestiono la monarca del sol.

-¿Recordar que?- pregunta confundida.

-…primero, déjame levantar el sol y después de que se vaya Twilight y las demás podremos hablar del tema en mis aposentos- la voz de la princesa del sol cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Luna se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a su hermana, Rainbow Dash se fue volando a toda velocidad para no ser descubierta pero no sin antes deja el libro en su lugar. Justamente Celestia se dirigió a la biblioteca pero vio a la pegaso salir de ahí con cautela.

-¿Rainbow Dash?- pregunto Celestia acercándose a ella la cual del susto se pegó al techo mientras las puntas de su crin iban para arriba- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?- pregunto de nuevo arqueando una ceja.

-oh, nada princesa jeje, solo que, una buena deportista siempre se levanta temprano para hacer ejercicios y mantenerme en forma- respondió de manera nerviosa mientras baja, sus pupilas se volvían pequeñas miraba a todos lados y se podía notar muchas gotas de sudor.

-¿Ejercicios en la biblioteca?- cuestiona ella desconfiando de su súbdita leal.

-Ehm sí, porque…me encanta leer mientras hago deportes- a Rainbow se le acaban las ideas para responder cualquier cosa si Celestia seguía preguntando.

-Twilight me comento algo de que te gusta leer, bueno, puede retirarse- apenas dijo eso la pegaso salió volando a toda velocidad, ella se acerca al balcón más cercano y levanta el sol pero miro desde ahí a sus súbditos y unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas- perdóneme…

En la habitación de las mane six, cada una comenzó a despertar por los rayos solares que entraban por la ventana, se escuchaban los grandes bostezos de todas.

-AH!- grito Twilight al despertar asustando a sus amigas.

-CARAMELO! ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto preocupada Applejack acercándose a la alicornio morada.

-Ugh…no sé, tuve una extraña pesadilla, todo estaba oscuro Equestria era un caos, habían ponis muertos en todas partes y podía ver a alguien sentado en el trono un unicornio gigantesco! Fue horrible y no había nadie más solo unos extraños ponis alrededor mío- respondía ella mientras secaba su sudor y unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-Tranquila Darling, solo fue una pesadilla aunque me sorprende que la princesa Luna no haya estado ahí para ayudarte- comento Rarity mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo.

Al igual que las demás eso calmo un poco a Twilight pero se dieron cuenta de la falta de una de sus amigas.

-OIGAN! ¿y Rainbow Dash?- pregunto Pinkie Pie apuntando con su casco la cama de la pegaso.

-De seguro fue a poner ese libro en su lugar- dice con confianza la Pegaso amarilla y justamente se escucha la puerta de su habitación abrirse y cerrarse de golpe- oh ahí está.

-Rainbow ¿devolviste el libro?- pregunta Twiligth alterada.

-Claro que lo hice pero en medio del camino escuche a las princesas hablar- decía ella mientras se rascaba la nuca con su casco- al parecer por lo que oí, la princesa Celestia descuido sus deberes reales y gracias a eso casi hubo una guerra con los grifos.

-¿Qué?- dijeron todas al unísono a excepción de Rainbow.

-¿Una guerra? Es imposible la princesa creo que me hubiera dicho algo al respecto- expreso la princesa de la amistad algo indignada pero sobre todo preocupada.

-No miento, ni la princesa Luna sabe porque su hermana esta así- continuo hablando la Pegaso celeste- pero no creo que sea bueno decir algo, no quiero meterme en problemas, la princesa Celestia me vio salir de la biblioteca y tuve que inventar algunas excusas para sus preguntas.

-Yo creo que deberíamos hablar con la princesa de ese tema, después de todo creo que necesita ayuda- comenta Applejack mirando al resto.

-¿Qué acaso ignoraron lo que dije?- pregunto Rainbow frustrada.

-No claro que no, pero es necesario, tal vez le podríamos horrar las molestia- le sigue apoyando Fluttershy a su amiga vaquera.

-Ahora estoy con un poco de duda sinceramente…- la princesa solo mira abajo sintiendo un pulso en su corazón una incomodidad la invadía por completo- creo que…será mejor que regresemos a Ponyville-

-¿Segura Twilight?- pregunto Rarity poniendo un casco en el hombro de su amiga la cual asintió con la cabeza.

-Además, deje a Starlight, Trixie y a Discord a cargo del castillo- me preocupa que lo hayan hecho explotar- todas se ríen por el comentario de su amiga pero esta seguía un poco mal.

EN LA BIBLEOTECA DE CANTERLOT

-Tal vez, pueda llegar a un acuerdo con ellos- se decía a si misma la princesa Celestia mientras agarraba el libro que antes tenía Rainbow, le dio un soplo y de la nada hace aparecer más hojas, ella se puso a leer su contenido- ¿Por qué Luna no recuerda lo que paso hace 1500 años?...ella estuvo ahí conmigo luchando contra ese…monstruo- la princesa estaba intranquila traga saliva al leer cada párrafo de ese extraño libro- Al menos, tuve la dicha de estudiarlos…pero esto es en vano…- ella cierra el libro con furia- ¿Cómo puedo luchar contra alguien que no se si tiene un punto débil?

Estaba pensando en lo que podía hacer, pero escucho entonces la voz de su hermana llamarla, dejo el libro donde estaba y se fue de ahí, cuando vio a su hermana estar para justo frente a la salida.

-¿Qué sucede hermanita?- pregunto Celestia.

-Twilight y las demás se acaban de ir- respondió ella sin expresión.

-¿Sin avisar?- volvió a preguntar.

-Lo sé, esto también me sorprende pero no vine hablar de eso- decía Luna seriamente y se acerca más a su hermana.

Celestia dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos, así como Twilight, sintió un dolor en su corazón y volvió a ver a su hermana, entro a la biblioteca de nuevo para tomar el libro y regresa con su hermana.

-Vamos a mi habitación, hay cosas que solo deben quedar entre nosotras-

Las dos se retiraron, pero mientras en Ponyville, Twilight y las demás regresaron a Ponyville, estaban en las puertas del castillo y al parecer todo estaba muy tranquilo…demasiado.

-Esto es sospechoso- dijo Twilight y abre con timidez la puerta al instante todas se aparta, al abrirla salen cerdos con alas, conejos con patas largas, confeti, cartas con alas, y varias nubes de algodón de azúcar.

-UUH! Algodón de azúcar!- la pony rosa se fue a perseguir el las nubes.

-Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- dijo Twilight y entra con sus amigas, encontrando a su amiga unicornio Starlight con la crin arruinada al igual que Trixie y había un despreocupado Discord haciéndose el dormido en una hamaca.

-Sé que fuiste tú Discord- dijo Twilight mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Yo?- pregunto Discord abriendo uno de sus ojos- yo no hice nada Twilight ¿Cómo puedes juzgarme sin pruebas?- pregunto Discord indignado y haciendo una pose dramático.

Todas pusieron una mirada seria hacia él, Discord solo chasqueo los dedos y hace desaparecer a los animales mutados, las cartas y los algodones de azúcar.

-Ow...-decía Pinkie Pie quien estaba encima del campanario intentando atrapar un algodón de azúcar- bueno ya que- ella saca de la nada una barra de chocolate y muy feliz empieza a saborear su sabor.

-Olvidenlo, Starlight, Trixie si quieren pueden ir a descansar- dijo Twilight mirándolas.

-Gracias Twilight- agradece Starlight y se va con su amiga a sus habitaciones para descansar

 **CONTINUARA**


End file.
